Aimer n'est pas sans amer
by Melody Swift
Summary: Les chocobros se rendent tous à Gralea pour les négociations du traité de paix. Mais quand Ardyn s'en mêle, l'excitation de Prompto se transforme rapidement en souffrance. Pourquoi le rejet fait-il si mal ? Happy ending !


**Hello ! Aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, je vous poste une fanfiction de mon propre cru. C'est la seule fiction que j'ai réussie à terminer alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **/ ! \ Disclaimer : l'histoire est à moi (pas touche) mais les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix / ! \**

* * *

Aimer n'est pas sans amer

Prompto se réveilla au son de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Son premier reflexe fut d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller afin d'atténuer le son et d'essayer de se rendormir. Mais le visiteur avait visiblement autre chose de prévu puisque la sonnette continua inlassablement de retentir.

A contre cœur, Prompto balança ses jambes hors de son lit. Le froid du matin lui mordit la peau, lui donnant la chair de poule.

« J'arrive ! » Cria-t-il pour que le bruit strident cesse enfin.

Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers le menant au rez-de-chaussée, tout en essayant de coiffer un minimum ses cheveux.

Il fut surpris de trouver Noctis, Gladio et Ignis attendant derrière la porte. Fidèle à lui-même, Ignis portait son costume parfaitement repassé. Gladio, au contraire, était vêtu de ses vêtements de ville qu'il mettait habituellement pour se rendre incognito dans le centre-ville d'Insomnia. Et Noctis, habillé de son éternelle tenue noire, faisait la même moue que lorsque Prompto le battait à King's Knight.

« Salut, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

L'humeur de Prompto était montée en flèche à la vue de ses amis.

« Désolé de te réveiller à cette heure là, Prom, mais nous voulions te voir avant de partir. » Déclara Gladio.

« Partir ? Mais partir où ? » Demanda le blond, paniqué.

« Nous nous rendons dans le Niflheim pour la négociation du traité de paix. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela durera. » Continua Ignis.

« Oh… Je vois… Eh bien, faite bon voyage ! J'espère que tout se passera bien ! » Il essaya de cacher sa déception mais les trois autres n'étaient pas dupes. Ils connaissaient assez bien leur ami pour savoir que celui-ci dissimulait ses sentiments sous une fausse couche de bonne humeur.

« Cependant, nous voudrions - »

« Ne t'en fais pas Ignis, je serais prudent pendant votre absence. » L'interrompit Prompto, faignant l'exaspération.

En réalité, il voulait uniquement pouvoir retourner se blottir dans son lit. Noctis, Gladio et Ignis étaient devenus sa seule famille. Il détestait plus que tout au monde quand ses trois amis étaient contraints de partir sans lui. Leurs voyages étaient toujours longs et Prompto se sentait si seul lorsque cela arrivait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Cela ne ferait que les gêner. Et il ne voulait surtout pas être un poids.

« Cependant, » Reprit Ignis d'un ton plus ferme. « Nous voudrions que tu nous accompagne. Le Roi Régis ayant donné son autorisation, il ne nous manque plus que ton approbation. »

Prompto releva brusquement la tête, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

« Vraiment ? Je peux ? »

« Si on te le dit. » Rigola Gladio.

« Ok, attendez-moi deux minutes ! Le temps que j'aille chercher quelques affaires ! »

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Gralea, la capitale du Niflheim, dura deux jours. Deux jours que Prompto passa à prendre des photos du paysage (c'était la première fois qu'il quittait Insomnia tout de même !). Ignis et Gladio avaient parlé affaires la majorité du temps tandis que Noctis avait dormi tout du long.

Faire un voyage comme celui-là n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ce n'était même pas des vacances. Pourtant Prompto était heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'autorisation d'accompagner ses amis dans une de leur ''virée politique'', comme il les appelait. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'enfin faire partie des leurs. Il était heureux de ne plus être seul, d'avoir des gens sur qui compter et surtout d'avoir l'illusion qu'il n'était pas inutile.

Il ne s'attendait en aucun cas aux événements qui allaient avoir lieux.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination en toutes quiétudes et avaient été conduits vers les appartements dans lesquels ils logeraient le temps des négociations. Ils avaient été parfaitement bien accueillit et les repas qu'on leur servit étaient excellents. Digne du Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum et de sa légendaire garde de la couronne.

Cependant, les choses se corsèrent lors de leur entrevus avec le chancelier impérial, Ardyn Izunia.

La réunion devait avoir lieu dans une vaste salle, autour d'une grande table ronde. Noctis prit place, entouré par Gladio et Ignis qui malgré l'accueil restaient sur leurs gardes. Prompto, n'ayant aucun rôle à jouer, resta à l'écart, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. C'est alors que le chancelier entra dans la pièce. Il salua théâtralement le prince puis se présenta en bonne et due forme.

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Prompto, tout le monde pu remarquer la confusion qui apparut sur les traits de son visage. Cette confusion se mua rapidement en une expression que personne ne parvint vraiment à déchiffrer.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? » Commença-t-il, un sourire malicieux et légèrement sadique au bord des lèvres. « Ne serait-ce pas l'unité perdue NH-01987 ? Je pensais que le Lucis t'avait exterminé. J'avais tord apparemment. »

Prompto blêmit d'un coup. Son corps se figea complètement et sa respiration se bloqua. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas connaître son identité !

Prompto avait totalement perdu pied avec la réalité. Il parvenait vaguement à entendre des gens l'appeler mais son attention était bloquée sur Ardyn. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la douleur à laquelle il allait bientôt devoir faire face. Il avait parfaitement compris que son identité était sur le point d'être révélée. Certes, personne n'avait l'air de comprendre de quoi parlait le chancelier impérial, mais quand ils le feraient, ils le rejetteraient. Peut-être l'exécuteraient-ils à leur retour à Insomnia ? Ou alors allaient-ils le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Il parvint à ce ressaisir un minimum quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer par les épaules. Noctis. C'était Noctis. Son ami, son meilleur ami. Le _prince_ Noctis Lucis Caelum. Il allait le rejeter. C'était son devoir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer son temps libre au côté d'un sale Nif comme lui.

« Hey ! Prompto ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?!

-Noctis, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas digne du comportement d'un prince.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je reste calme, Ignis ?! Prompto est à la limite de l'évanouissement ! »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Prompto était tombé à genoux. Noctis le tenait fermement dans ses bras tandis qu'Ignis et Gladio se trouvaient derrière lui. Bien qu'ils tentaient de rester impassible, l'inquiétude était clairement visible sur leurs visages.

« Je- Je vais bien. Je suis désolé Noctis. »

Il se releva tant bien que mal et regarda Ardyn droit dans les yeux.

« Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Mais voyons mon cher NH-01987, je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cet endroit. Bien évidemment que je sais qui tu es.

-Je m'appelle Prompto ! Et tu ne me connais en rien !

-Soit, j'en conçois. Mais je sais que tu es un traitre.» Il se tourna vers Noctis. « Il n'est pas au courant, pas vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas un traite ! Je suis Prompto Argentum et je suis Lucisien ! »

Ardyn l'ignora et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et lui arracha son bracelet.

« Il ne vous a jamais montré ce qu'il y a sous ce bracelet, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien voilà la vérité, servie sur un plateau d'argent. Votre cher ami n'est rien qu'un soldat Magiteck parmi tant d'autres. »

Le chancelier tordit le poignet de Prompto de manière à ce que tous ceux présent dans la salle puisse voir le code-barres maintenant à l'air libre. A cette vue, Cor Leonis et deux autres gardes de la couronne dont Prompto ne connaissait pas le nom se mirent devant Noctis, en position de défense.

Gladio affichait un air de colère pure qui fit frissonner le blond. Ignis avait à présent une attitude froide, dénuée de tout sentiment. Le seul qui ne réagit pas fut Noctis. Il se tenait immobile, fixant le poignet découvert de Prompto, en état de choc.

« N-Noct. Je- Je peux t 'expliquer. S'il te plait. Je-

-Tais-toi ! »

C'était Gladio.

«Alors depuis le début tu n'étais qu'un espion ?! C'est pour ça que tu t'es rapproché de Noct, hein ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je- Je voulais juste être son ami !

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! Je te faisais confiance, Prompto. Je t'ai permis de rester aux côtés du prince car je pensais que tu ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à une mouche. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu faisais partie des leurs. Pendant tout ce temps… Pendant tout ce temps, tu ne faisais que nous duper. Je ne veux plus te voir. Vas-t-en.»

Prompto murmura un léger « Je suis désolé » avant de s'enfuir en courant par la porte principale. Il couru pendant des heures et des heures. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais cela lui importait peu. Il voulait juste mourir. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient rejeté. Il savait que cela arriverait mais il avait toujours eu cette petite lueur d'espoir qui lui disait que cela n'arriverait pas. Un espoir bien futile.

Ses yeux étaient tellement embués par les larmes qu'il pouvait à peine voir ce qui l'entourait. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il avait mal. Ses muscles, sa tête, son cœur lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. En tout cas, pas avant que ses jambes ne le tiennent plus.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le sol qu'il prit la peine de relever la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un petit quartier de la capitale. Il était étonnamment accueillant pour un quartier de Gralea et ses couleurs vives lui réchauffèrent un peu le cœur.

Il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et sa tête tournait. Bien qu'il lutta contre l'inconscience qui le guettait, il finit tout de même par s'évanouir. A quoi bon de toutes façons ?

* * *

Noctis mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Prompto, son Prompto, était parti. Gladio l'avait chassé. Il se releva lentement, encore choqué.

« Noct, ça va ? » Lui demanda Gladio.

Noctis se tourna et invoqua une de ses armes avant de s'élancer vers lui. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il savait juste que Gladio avait chassé Prompto alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, d'eux. Les gardes de la couronne tentaient désespérément de raisonner leur prince mais celui-ci était devenu complètement sourd. Gladio se défendait tout en essayant de ne pas le blesser.

Ce fut l'intervention d'Ignis qui parvint à lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il s'était approché de Noctis et lui avait mis une énorme claque sur la joue droite. Noctis se stoppa immédiatement et, une à une, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Veuillez nous excuser, mais en vu des circonstances, je vous propose de reporter la réunion à demain. »

Sur ses mots, Ignis souleva Noctis sans attendre de réponse de la part du chancelier et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, suivit de près par Gladio.

Une fois tout les trois dans leur chambre, Gladio se mit immédiatement à parler.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Prompto n'a jamais rien fait contre toi ou contre la couronne. Je n'aurais pas dû le chasser ainsi. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Les soldats Magiteck ont tués tellement de nos compagnons que quand j'ai appris que Prompto était destiné à devenir l'un des leurs, j'ai déraillé.

\- J'ai également ma part de responsabilité. Je n'ai pas tenté de le retenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait. Cela ne sert plus à rien de chercher un coupable. Déclara Ignis, d'une voix anxieuse.

-Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! Je connais Prom, il a toujours eu des problèmes de confiance en lui. Il doit être détruit à l'heure qu'il est ! On doit absolument le retrouver et lui demander pardon avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise !

-Je suis d'accord avec Noctis, mais comment savoir où chercher ? Gralea est une ville immense et qui nous est totalement inconnue. Nous ne savons même pas par où commencer.

-Eh bien tant pis, nous irons dans chaque rue s'il le faut mais nous le retrouverons ! »

Sans plus de protestations, ils se mirent à la recherche de Prompto. Gladio ne prononça plus le moindre mot. Il était beaucoup trop rongé par la culpabilité pour réussir à dire quoi que ce soit. Ils explorèrent les moindres recoins de la ville pendant trois jours sans aucuns résultats. Ils commençaient à se décourager et à chaque minute qui passait, leur inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Le soir du troisième jour de recherche, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer une nouvelle fois les mains vides, ils le trouvèrent.

* * *

Prompto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était au beau milieu d'une ville dont il ne connaissait rien et ne savait pas du tout où aller. Il doutait même de pouvoir un jour retourner à Insomnia. Maintenant que Noctis savait, les gardes ne le laisseraient sûrement pas passer la frontière.

Après s'être réveillé de son inconscience, il avait trouvé une petite ruelle abandonnée par laquelle personne n'avait l'air de passer. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et avait attendu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait. Peut-être avait-il encore l'espoir que Noctis vienne le chercher ? Ou alors attendait-il la mort ? Il ne savait pas et il s'en moquait.

Il perdit la notion du temps. Il n'avait ni faim ni soif. Il était juste là à attendre. Il remarqua, lors d'un court moment de lucidité, que la nuit était tombée. Il s'en moquait. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ressemblait à un pantin sans vie qu'on aurait jeté aux ordures.

Le temps passait encore et encore. Il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait simplement. Il se laissait mourir.

« Prompto ! »

Il ne bougea pas.

* * *

Quand Noctis avait reconnu Prompto au fond de cette ruelle, toute la tension qu'il avait ressentit disparu. Prompto était là, en vie. Tout irait bien.

« Prompto ! »

Il s'élança vers lui et aborda un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sauf que Prompto ne réagissait pas.

« Prompto ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu dois nous en vouloir. Nous sommes désolés. Nous n'aurions pas du réagir comme ça. Nous t'aimons Prompto. N'en doute jamais. »

Pas de réaction.

« Ignis ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Nous devrions le ramener à la citadelle. »

Sa voix était rongée par l'inquiétude et il n'essayait même plus de le cacher…

* * *

Prompto resta dans cet état plusieurs jours. Noctis, Gladio et Ignis ne savaient plus quoi faire. La culpabilité les rongeait davantage à chaque seconde.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Ardyn.

« Bien le bonjour ! Oh, à ce que je vois NH-01987 à décidé de jouer au fainéant. Mais la pause est finie, lève-toi ! »

Ils s'apprêtaient à répliquer lorsque brusquement, Prompto se leva. Ses mouvements avaient un aspect inhumain et robotique qui firent frissonner Ignis et Gladio.

Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion mais surtout, ses pupilles étaient éteintes et d'un étrange rouge sang.

« Prompto ! Tu es réveillé ! S'écria Noctis, beaucoup trop heureux de voir son ami debout pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Pas la peine de lui parler, il ne t'entend pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Figures-toi, petit prince, que ce MT a reprit du service. Et c'est grâce à vous. Il a suffit que vous le brisiez émotionnellement pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Je vous remercie pour cela.

-Prompto n'est pas un MT, c'est notre ami ! Cria Gladio, hors de lui.

-Gladiolus Amicitia, c'est ça ? Si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te le prouver. NH-01987, je t'ordonne de tuer le Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. »

Immédiatement, Prompto invoqua son arme. Tel un automate, il s'élança vers Noctis. Il tira un coup, puis deux et trois en direction de sa tête. Le prince esquiva les balles mais Prompto ne s'arrêta pas de tirer. Noctis, Gladio et Ignis criaient pour essayer de le réveiller. Rien n'y faisait. Le blond continuait inlassablement à attaquer. Gladio finit par le désarmer. Seulement, Prompto se mit à combattre à mains nues.

Noctis, les larmes aux yeux, poussa Gladio et Ignis et s'approcha de Prompto.

« Noctis ! C'est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Cria Ignis, paniqué.

Le prince l'ignora et tendit les bras vers le blond. Celui-ci cru à une attaque et se mit en position de défense mais il sentit uniquement des bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Tout le monde était figé. Noctis attendait une réaction de Prompto, tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Ignis et Gladio étaient prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Ardyn se tenait debout contre le mur, un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

* * *

Prompto était perdu. Quelle était cette sensation ? C'était familier et agréable. Est-ce que c'était… Noctis ? Il était venu le chercher ! Lui, le MT ! Il l'entendait lui parler. Il lui racontait à quel point il était heureux d'être ami avec lui, à quel point les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble étaient importants pour lui et à quel point il l'aimait.

Prompto voulait lui répondre, lui dire que lui aussi ressentait cela, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et cette insupportable voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de tuer Noctis ! Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! Comment le pourrait-il ? Noctis était son premier ami. Il l'avait sauvé d'une vie de solitude et de souffrances, il n'avait pas le droit de le blesser ! Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à se libérer de l'emprise de cette voix ! Alors, contre sa volonté, son corps obéit et il reprit son offensive.

* * *

Noctis pensait que Prompto avait retrouvé ses esprits quand soudain celui-ci le poussa brusquement et récupéra son arme. Il pointa le bout de son pistolet sur le front du prince mais ne tira pas. Quelque chose le retenait.

Le prince le regarda droit dans les yeux et d'un ton confiant lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas toi, Prompto. Je sais que tu peux le combattre. »

Ces mots eurent l'air de l'atteindre car la lumière précédemment absente se ralluma dans ses yeux. Lentement, douloureusement, son bras gauche attrapa son bras droit qui tenait l'arme et lutta pour la diriger vers sa propre tête.

Ses lèvres formèrent difficilement les mots « Je suis désolé » et le pistolet qui était à présent contre sa tempe émit un clic.

Bien que Prompto aurait voulu passer encore un peu plus de temps avec Noctis, Gladio et Ignis, il ne regrettait rien. Il était sur le point de se sacrifier pour sauver Noctis. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ? Du moins, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était le cas. Mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de mourir. Il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait encore une fois faire une partie de King's Knight avec Noctis. Il voulait à nouveau faire un footing au coté de Gladio. Il voulait gouter la cuisine d'Ignis une toute dernière fois.

Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues et il tira.

Rien.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien sentit ? Il avait pourtant entendu le coup de feu. Alors pourquoi la balle n'était-elle pas partie ?

Prompto se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et vit que Gladio avait réussi à détourner son arme juste à temps pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Il tomba à genoux. Le choc était clairement présent sur ses traits alors qu'il regardait ses mains. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé la maitrise de son corps. Il n'osait pas relever la tête. Qu'allait-il voir ? La colère ? La déception ? La haine ? Il avait cru entendre Noctis lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais n'était-ce pas là le simple fruit de l'imagination d'un garçon désespéré ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son menton et relever délicatement son visage. N'ayant pas la force de lutter, il ferma les yeux.

« Prompto, regarde-moi. »

A sa grande surprise, la voix de Noctis était douce. La pensée que peut-être tout irait bien traversa brièvement l'esprit de Prompto.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il ouvrit les yeux. Ses trois amis avaient l'air tellement fatiguée que Prompto s'en voulu immédiatement. Noctis avait les yeux si rouges qu'il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Ignis était décoiffé et débraillé. Il parvenait à cacher ses émotions mais sa tenue parlait pour lui. Gladio quant à lui, regardait le sol. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais venant d'un homme si fier, ce simple fait montrait tout le bouleversement qui l'habitait.

« Noct, je- »

Prompto s'arrêta net quand il vit Noctis lever son bras. Il s'attendit à être frappé mais à la place, le prince lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Tu es un idiot, Prompto.

-Je sais… Je suis tellement désolé Noct. Tellement, tellement…

-Chut. Calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Prompto pleura. Il pleura de longues minutes. Il pleura de soulagement, de culpabilité, de souffrance. Ses pleurs n'en finissaient pas mais à aucun moment Noctis ne s'éloigna de lui. Le blond avait la tête dans le cou du prince. Les larmes étaient en train d'imprégner son tee-shirt, le rendant humide et collant, mais il le garda contre lui.

Petit à petit, Prompto parvint à se calmer, ses sanglots se transformant en légers reniflements. Il releva la tête. Leurs nez étaient presque collés. Pour autant, aucun des deux ne s'éloigna. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et ils ne voulaient pas en sortir.

« Noct… Merci… Merci d'être là…

-Toujours. Même quand tu ne voudras plus de moi, je serai là.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Noct. Rigola le blond.

-Plus que les chocobos ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Hum… Ca se discute.»

Heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son Prompto, Noctis traversa la distance qui les séparait et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après un instant de surprise, Prompto répondit au baiser. Il était timide et hésitant mais pourtant si tendre. Ils exprimaient tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à travers cet acte qui pourrait paraître anodin. Leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre alors que Prompto passait ses bras autour du cou de son prince. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu se séparer. A cet instant précis, ils avaient finalement l'impression d'avoir trouvé leur place en ce monde. L'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, ensemble. Ils comprirent ce pour quoi ils avaient été destiné et toute leur vie parue prendre enfin son sens. Tout ce temps, ce qui leur manquait était la présence de l'autre et c'était uniquement maintenant qu'ils le comprenaient. Ils auraient voulu que ce moment dure à jamais mais ils furent contraints de se séparer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs regards, témoins de leur amour, brillaient comme si des étoiles les remplissaient.

En tout cas, c'est de cette manière que Prompto racontera la scène. Il dira également que la magie fut brisée par un raclement de gorge significatif de la part de Gladio et un discours intempestif sur la façon dont un prince doit se comporter de la part d'Ignis.

Au final, chacun rentra chez soi. Ardyn disparu sans que personne ne sache où il était passé, et bien qu'il fut l'auteur de beaucoup de souffrance, tout le monde préférera se rappeler de lui comme celui étant à l'origine du bonheur du prince Noctis Lucis Caelum et de Prompto Argentum. Enfin, ''bonheur'' est un bien grand mot. Après tout, Ardyn n'en avait pas fini avec eux, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Voila, voila, c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou si vous voyez quelque chose à modifier.**


End file.
